When the mission leader is the mission
by 00Kennedy
Summary: Dr Payne the new evil bad guy in town. What does he want...Revenge against the person who killed his son. Payne is after Donald Davenports so called mission leader. Why? Because killing Davenport's youngest not only make up for his son but it would also mean no more Bionic Hero Team.
1. When the mission leader is the mission

**When the mission leader is the mission**

 **Hey guys if you don't already know my name is** **00Kennedy** **and this is my Second story hope you like it and I would love some positive feedback on what you think...Anyway on with Chapter one!**

Mr Davenport's POV

As I'm typing feverishly on the cyber desk I take notice to a video message that was sent to me just moments ago. After making sure nobody was around I turned up the volume and hit play "My name is Heliot Payne but you may know me as Dr Payne!" I smash my fist on the pause button no no no no this can't be happening. I know that face but it's not him anyone but him...Dr Payne...or as I used know him Dr Heliot. He was one of my best employees, but he soon became my best competitor. Heliot and I were both fighting to become the first scientist to make bionic humans. I won, obviously, I'm AWSOME,but all good things come to an end Heliot became ubseased and I had to...take care of him. I thought he was dead I had no idea that Dr Payne was Heliot. the only problem is why would he become the biggest bad guy known to man he used to be the SECOND best scientist known to man. I reluctantly press play to hopefully get some answers "If you don't already know...Your next ...or at least your so called bionic mission leader is you know what they say if your gonna try and kill the king you better aim for the head" he laughs evilly then disappears from the screen.

Bree's POV

"Guys gather round I have important information" Mr Davenport said "I'll go get Chase!" I said ready to take off "No!" He yelled "why information is Chase's thing" Adam said dumbly "It's about Chase" he said "awwww did he finally grow a chest hair" I mock "No" he said seriously "it's about saving his life"

Adams POV

SAVING HIS LIFE, who would want to hurt little Chasey! Hehe Little, no! This is no time for short jokes "what do you mean saving his life" Bree asks "Dr Payne is after him" he says "Dr Payne!" I exclaim Mr Davenport nods "The Dr Payne I say again "yeah" my Davenport replies "who's Dr Payne" I ask Bree smacks herself in the head "Here's what I know" Mr Davenport starts "Dr Payne is after our mission leader, Chase, the only problem is he only knows that the mission leader is the youngest and that they have super intelligence, so if you ever see him make sure you do not let him have Chase you guys may like to call him useless and bossy but he has saved your butts more times then I can count" he says "we know Mr Davenport trust me we are only teasing, Chase is vital to a successful mission" Bree says "yeah!" I reply mostly because I don't know what half those words mean "why does this Payne guy want to hurt Chase anyway?" I ask. Mr Davenport frowns and looks away then putting his gaze beck on us and says "he used to be my best friend" Mr Davenport looks sad. I have another confused expression before asking "So then if he was your friend then why would he want to have it out for you" his expression is hard to read but I'm pretty sure I saw a hint of regret lace his eyes "because...I tried to kill him...but if since he's not dead that means...I killed his son.

Chase's POV

I walk around the living room wondering about how on earth I'm going to convince Mr Davenport into letting me come with him to Davenport industries. I may have told everyone I wanted to be an astronaut lawyer but when I let it slip when I was in a class with Trent lets just say I need a more realistic dream. Kids were making fun of me for months. So instead I want to work with Mr Davenport but I don't know if he would let me. Adam,Bree,I have never seen Davenport Industries, but I have always dreamed about it. Suddenly the mission alarm goes off and I rush down to the lab to see Adam Bree and Mr Davenport huddled over the cyber desk "uh...guys?" I say making my entrance known "Chase!" Bree yells "Bree!" I yell back confused as to why we were yelling out each other's names "What's the mission!" I ask suddenly Mr Davenport decides to speak up "actually there is no mission it was...a... A TEST!" "Yes a test" Adam says joining in "to see how fast you could get down to the lab!" Bree says including her own misinformation "oh really" I say giving them a questioning look "umm yes?" Adam says dumbly "ok" I say and walk off I'm sure there hiding something but I decided that they wouldn't lie about something important so I head back upstairs to think more about joining Mr Davenport's business.

 **Sooooo what do you think!?tell me in the reviews section trust me I read them all! Hope you like this chapter and I'll see you all later! Till Next Time** **00Kennedy**


	2. Can you handle it

**Chapter 2 can you handle it**

 **Hey guys! So did you like chapter one! I saw in the reviews section that you guys really liked it! Anyway I hope you like this chapter as much as the other one and on with Chapter 2!**

Mr Davenport's POV

I can't let Chase go on this mission I'm sure Payne is watching somewhere and I don't want to risk Chase's life because of something I did long ago. "Guys you have to take care of this mission on your own I can't risk Chase being captured or killed by Payne" I tell them. They seem to understand but Bree doesn't look sure "who's going to be our mission leader" she asks I can't let either of them be mission leader because then Payne will go after them "Chase is but he's not going on the mission" she nods and they run to the mission exit, which I had installed after the first lab blew up. I put on my com set then head upstairs so I can give Chase an excuse for why Adam and Bree are gone.

Chase's POV

I pace in the living room as I practice what I'm going to say to Mr Davenport. "Mr Davenport, I know that I'm younger then Adam and Bree but I believe that I'm more mature and ready to take the next step in my future. And so I was wondering if I could possibly accompany you the next time you go to Davenport industries. I would like to take up a future in the business with you." He would think it's to formal "UGH!" I groan as I plop down on the couch and put my head in my hands. **But what he didn't know was Mr Davenport was standing in the doorway while he was talking to himself** "Why didn't you tell me?" Mr Davenport says making his presence known "Uh..Uh..Mr Davenport what are...what are you doing here" I stutter "I live here" he says laughing a bit as if I don't already know that. I decide to change the subject from what he just over heard me saying "Where's Adam and Bree" I ask he looks nervous about that question "Bree's at her friends house and Adams playing football or eating marshmallows" he says with a fake smile It seems suspicious but at the same time kind of normal when it comes to my house. Suddenly Leo comes in the room "Hey Big D! How's Adam and Bree doing on their mission" when I heard that something inside me broke and I felt like I was going to fall to the floor. My eyes burn and I start to have trouble making myself breath. I look at Mr Davenport angrily "You think I can't handle it or something!" I yell "what...No..." He says I give him another angry glance before heading to the lab to get changed "what are you doing" he asks "I'm getting ready for my mission by my calculations Adam and Bree most likely didn't even get half way there yet" I say while still heading to the lab Mr Davenport and Leo both trailing behind me as I continue to talk "if I take your new high speed motorcycle I'll catch up easy" I say I climb into my capsule and change. "you..you..can't!" Mr Davenport says "watch me!" I say angrily then I hop onto the bike and speed off.

Adams POV

We don't get very far, were in no rush to get to the mission site. So Bree sped us half way and we're walking the rest of the way. When suddenly we see a motorcycle pull up in front of us. The guy on the motorcycle looks back at us removing his helmet and...WAIT a minute...Chase? He's not supposed to be here maybe Mr Davenport smoothed it over with that Payne guy "Chase!" Bree and I say at the same time "hey guys" he says while grinning at us then his grin turns into an angry look "what is taking you two so long to get to the mission site Bree grab Adam and Super speed to the site I'll ride the super Motorcycle I'll be right beside you the whole way" he says she nods grabs my arm and we all three speed toward the site.

Bree's POV

As I super speed to the mission I look to my right and see Chase on Mr Davenport's high speed finally got that thing to hit my speed. I can't believe I'm saying this but Chase looks pretty cool as he speeds along on the motorcycle. We finally reach the mission, and Chase jumps off the motorcycle as we head in. I fix a string that was hanging from Chase's suit "thanks" he says and smiles at me "no problem" I say we head into the building "What's the mission" Chase asks "There is a pipe break its stable but it could collapse and if that happens..." I trail off but Adam finishes it for me "BOOM!" He screeches Chase flinches and cover his hears "sorry" Adam says with a small grin "Ahhh their they are" I look over and see none other then the man himself "Payne" I whisper then he grins before saying rather loudly "Now Which One Of You Is The Mission Leader"

 **What do you think next chapter should be interesting..hint hint. Lol anyway hope you liked it and remember to review, follow, and favorite I'll see you all later Till Next Time 00Kennedy.**


	3. The Choice

**Chapter 3 The Choice**

 **Hey guys! So already this story is doing really well! I hope you guys like this chapter too and so let's get on with chapter 3!**

Chase's POV

Who the heck is Dr Payne I heard Bree mumble his name under her breath when he entered. "Now Which One Of You Is The Mission Leader" he says menacingly I'm about to say I am when Adam takes a step forward and says in a determined voice "I am" I look at him strangely Dr Payne laughs at him though "How dumb do you think I am!" He practically yells "I know the mission leader is not only the youngest but also they have super smarts." He says in a know it all fashion I go to say that I'm the mission leader when Adam glares at me. What are they hiding from me? I have no time to ask because before I know it both Bree and I are hanging over the edge of the building. How did we get to the roof!? Payne glares daggers at Adam "Im guessing your the oldest of these two" Adam nods "good now be a good big brother and tell me is it your little brother or sister that's the mission leader" Payne grins evilly and tightens our choke holds I try to speak but he's crushing my voice box and I can barley breath.

Bree's POV

He can't know that Chase is mission leader. When Payne called for the mission leader Adam stepped up but Payne didn't believe it for a minute. Payne instantly geo leaped all three of us to the roof and Chase and I were held by our throats over the roof. Adam looks like he's ready to kill but Payne tightens his grip on our throats and Adam stands down. I try to look at Chase and he looks like he's having trouble breathing. I try to call for Adams but I can't speak. Adam looks like his worst nightmare has come true, and it has. Payne is making him chose between his sister and his baby brother.

Adams POV

This is what keeps me up at nights. Scenarios where I have to chose between the two people I care most about. Chase looks like he's about to pass out, and Bree looks like she's going to cry is he crushes any harder which he does. Making tears spill over Bree's eyes. Chase looks like he's trying to say something but I don't know what. Then it hits me he's trying to say "help" Chase is what most would call a Proud, cocky, know it all. For Chase to be whispering to me for help breaks my heart in ways that only an older brother can feel. He has to be in an extreme amount of pain and I don't know what to do. If I say Bree Chase will be safe but Payne would soon realize his mistake when he he finds out she doesn't have super smarts. But if I say Chase who knows what he would do to my baby brother. I don't know who to chose and it's killing me in more ways then one. But by the looks of it Bree and Chase don't have enough time for me to continue thinking I need to chose Now.

 **Like that cliff hanger?! It was killing me to not just say what happens BUT I need to refrain from spilling all my ideas in one chapter lol! Anyway tell me who you think Adam should say is the mission leader in the reviews section! Anyway Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


	4. Mission Failed

**Chapter 4 Mission failed**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday but hey! Things happen anyway I hope you like this chapter on with chapter 4!**

Chase's POV

Bree and I won't last to much longer we need oxygen Now! I feel my brain slowing down. Adam looks absolutely devastated, but I mange to get the four words I have been trying to say out ...I'm...mission...leader I say in between gasps. Then finally a breath of fresh air literally as Payne drops us to the ground. Adam runs to us but Payne just laughs. " I Knew It! You were the shortest and by looks of it weakest" he says while grinning at me i look down in shame Bree stands alongside Adam and I feel like the way I did when I went out in the Avalanche I kick myself up off the ground in an attempt to hit him using my karate but as I do he throws me to the ground like I'm nothing I finally manage to get to my knees so that I can stand along with Adam and Bree but Payne kicks me in the side knocking me down again "Stop" Bree yells angrily. "He's not mission leader I am" Payne just laughs again I know I should probably get off my hands and knees but I just can't, for whatever reason "really!? Well I heard the mission leader has the super intellect" he keeps his body facing them but he tilts his head my way even though I'm still on my hands and knees Chase what's the hypotenuse of a right triangle with two legs that are 3 and 4" he smiles at me "5" I say without looking up "correct, Bree what's 789-43" she twiddled her thumbs for about thirteen seconds before saying "uhhhhh 7?" I roll my eyes before saying "769" he grins again "Correct, now if you would excuse me" he grabs my shoulder while I'm still on my hands and knees and Geo leaps us away.

Adams POV

I wasn't fast enough I'll never be fast enough. Not fast enough for Bree's running or Chase's smarts. He made the choice for me Chase my baby brother is in fact the mission leader. I wish he would stand up gosh how I wish he would just Stand Up! He's won't or can't get off his hands and knees the next thing I knew Chase was being grabbed by Payne and as I reach my arm out as if to grab Chase Payne whisked them both away.

Bree's POV

Adam and I stood in shock we had failed our mission not the pipe mission but the mission to protect our baby brother. **Memory in italics** _we were about three quarters the way to the mission when mr Davenport called us "Guys forget about the pipe it's not top priority as you now know your brother disobeyed my orders and is at the site with you guys" Disobeyed Orders...Chase!? There's no way Mr Davenport continues talking "the new top priority mission is Mission Mission Leader protect your baby brother at ALL cost" he seems desperate this Payne guy must be some Bad Guy "Got it Chase is Top Priority" I say back "Ok over and out" with that Mr Davenport is gone and Chase, Adam, and I near the building._

I failed the most important mission of my life and it just might take the life of my baby brother.

 **What do you think I'm sorry about punctuation my periods aren't working properly. Anyway hope you like it I'll see you all later Till Next Time 00Kennedy!**


	5. In The Dark

**Chapter 5 the dark**

 **Hey guys sorry about not updating if you read my other story Turn Back Time you would know why.. But I hope you like this chapter!**

Adams POV

I can't get the image of Chase on his hands and knees out of my mind. The look on his face the fact he wouldn't just Get Up! That's all I wanted for him to stand up. Get up Chase just get up but now that I'm thinking about it my be he couldn't maybe when that Payne guy kicked him he did something to Chase...now it's to late Payne has my baby brother and it's all my fault. Why won't he just stand up!? I continue to think about this image the entire way back to the house.

Bree's POV

How do I tell this to Me Davenport? Hey Mr Davenport! You know that REALLY bad guy you told us to keep away from Chase...you do Great! Yeah well guess what, He's Got Chase! I can almost imagine his face filled with anger and worry...what am I still doing at the mission site I grab Adams arm and super speed us toward the house as I run I notice how out of it Adam is. "Adam?" I ask he just stares strait ahead. I sigh and continue to run but a little faster. We finally reach the house and I take a deep breath before opening the door. I try to think of something to say to Mr Davenport that wouldn't make it sound as bad as it is but unfortunately...Adam hot to it first..."MR DAVENPORT!" Adam says while running toward him"Chasey was taken by that Payne guy! And and and...oooo pudding!" I slap myself on the head while Adam gets a pudding cup and Mr Davenport looks like his head is about to pop off "WHAT!" Mr Davenport screams. I laugh nervously and twiddle my fingers. "We successfully sealed the pipe first!" I say attempting to lighten the situation "Really oh well that's wonderful!" Mr Davenport says with fake enthusiasm "there is only one problem..CHASE WAS TAKEN BY A MANIAC!"

Chase's POV

My head is throbbing my stomach burning and my wrist are tied up...WIAT tied up!? Why am I I open my eyes and look around oh no...its almost like in the movies a dungeon...prison...maybe a REALLY cheap motel...WIAT a minute Payne I remember now the roof sacrificing myself Payne kicking and capturing me everything. I use my bionic hearing to try and find out where Payne is and what I hear makes me even more confused Crying!? I try and sit up but the bonds around my wrist ankles and waist are really strong so I just manage to lift my upped body off the table to look around complete darkness...I know! I use my bionic eye I sight and look around and then I see him in a chair by what looks to be a prototype cyber desk. I see him get up so I quickly lay back down and pretend to be unconscious. "I can see you, you know" he says flatly I groan and sit up again "where am I, why were you crying, why did you take me, seriously dude, why were you crying!?" He looks annoyed with me so he just walks away "Wait!" I call out but it's to late he leaves and I'm once more stuck in the dark..

 **Short chapter I know I Know! In my defenses this is only my second story! But I hope to get over this writers block that I swear I thought didn't exist until I started getting it.. Anyway Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


	6. Can't Fail

**Chapter 6 Can't Fail**

 **Hey guys I'm so so so so so sorry about not updating in a while but if you read any of my other stories you know why. It took a lot of force for me to actually get over my writers block but I think I'll be ok now! I hope you like this chapter**

Adams POV

I try to choke down some pudding cups to help me forget about Chase but it won't work. I tuned out what Mr Davenport and Bree were saying and I just focused on Pudding...but then there Chase is again on his hands and knees trying and failing to get back up. where did Payne take him when and why?! Every time I think about Payne all I want to do is punch something, Hard. I wonder if maybe I should have said something I'm sure Bree could have taken him but so could Chase and look at him...I sit with Bree and we tap at the cyber desk trying to find Chase's GPS coordinates I drop my last pudding cup on the cyber desk and it hits a button Chase's coordinates pop up "wow pudding really does solve everything" I say to Bree and a smile grows on our faces we are finally Coming For You Chasey.

Chase's POV

when is Payne coming back!? I know he forgot to turn off my GPS my family will notice this too and come for a while I do some calculating and I now know that there is no way that they haven't already seen my GPS and are coming, perfect! So I call out to Payne "HEY!" I yell loudly "PAYNE!" I continue screaming things along those lines until finally he comes out "Dear God! Your annoying! What Do You Want!" He snaps at me "oh nothing much just that for a crazy science maniac you sure are stupid you left my GPS on!" I say with a smirk but my smile soon fades when he starts laughing I give him a confused look waiting for him to explain "are you serious! Wow for the smartest man alive YOU sure are stupid you don't honestly think your GPS is still in your neck do you?" I think about it and soon realize of course he had to of taken it it's right next to my chip it would be hard to miss, and he did work with Mr Davenport "then where's my GPS?" I ask "and why is it activated?" He smiles "I left it in a different warehouse activated. Knowing your family everyone will go in hopes of finding you but instead it will leave me with enough time to carry out phase two of my plan "What's Phase two!" I ask cautiously he laughs smiles at me with mock symphony and geo leaps away.

Bree's POV

Mr Davenport took the news better then I thought to be honest. After he was done screaming we went down to the lab and began to search for Chase. This Payne guy is obviously new because he forgot too turn off Chase's GPS we leave our mission suits on and Mr Davenport sends me the coordinates but before I leave he looks me dead in the eye and says "Bree don't fail this mission" I nod it may have sounded a bit abnormal but I know what he means I can't and won't fail my mission a second time this is Mission Mission Leader

 **At the warehouse**

We look everywhere Mr Davenport decided to come with us since Chase was MIA ( **M** issing **I** n **A** ction) we entered the warehouse cautiously and were as quiet as possible when "Ugh This is BORING lets get some action up in here!" Leo said from our com set "why did you leave him in charge of the com set!?" I ask Mr Davenport he just gives me a sorry look and we continue searching. Oddly enough we haven't heard a word from Leo in a while we enter another hallway and we see the supposed room Chase is in we open it and all we see is a table with a bloody piece of metal laying on it Mr Davenport runs over to it examining it his eyes grow big and he looks at us with nervousness in his eyes "its Chase's GPS...This Is A Trap! RUN!" I grab Mr Davenport and Adams Arm and we super speed back to the house. as we are on the elevator I yell into my com set "Leo!...Leo!" Silence. we enter the lab and it's completely trashed we see there is a tablet set up in front of what looks like a evil lab I cringe when I see Payne waiving at us from the screen "Hello Donnie" Mr Davenport cringes at the mention of his name "so long time no see" he says menacingly "Where is Chase and and Leo!" He asks "ooh touché I see" he smiles again he turns the camera and we see Leo pulling on some hand cuffs in a corner and we see Chase tied to a table by his wrists and ankles "Oh Hey Adam!" Payne says waiving at Adam "since you couldn't decide between Chase and Bree how about you chose between Chase and Leo" he says "which should live their nightmare" Payne turns the camera back to himself, Adam doesn't move an inch. Just like on the building this is Adams worst nightmare "tick tock...Adam please don't tell me Your little brother is going to make the decision for you again?" He says Adam still doesn't move but just as last time Chase does "Me! He says Don't hurt Leo take me"

 **So do you like it... I hope so! Anyway be sure to follow me or this story I'll try and update ASAP I have my PSSA testing this week so I have been doing a lot of cramming lol well I'll see you all later Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


	7. Maple

**Hey guys so as you may know I finished my first story Turn Back Time I am so happy I finished it and now I'm really going to be amping up this story and my other story Alternative EndingS so anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter **

Chase's POV

Payne's smile increased,if that's even possible, he grabbed the table I was and swung it around so it was in full view of the camera I swallow deeply "Please Don't!" Adam says aww I didn't know he cared Payne picks up awhile do lifts it high in the air I flinch back and wait for the impact but when it doesn't come I look up Payne holds the whip high but there was a glance of recognition in his eyes he lowers the whip but then his face hardens and he whips me in the side and I cry out in pain I don't dare ask him to stop in fear of him taking Leo instead this is going to be a long night

Guess who's POV

For a moment just a moment he looked just like my boy just like him spiky hair and everything I hesitate bringing the whip down but only for a moment I remember who is responsible for killing my son and lash the youngest bionic three times before looking directly at the camera "At least my boy didn't suffer long Donnie but yours is gonna wish he had went up in the same fire that killed mine" I turn off the camera and walk away

Adams POV

We frantically try and find Chase's chip without its GPS but it seems to be useless it doesn't help that ever few seconds we hear a cry of pain coming from Chase I try and ignore the tears forming in my eyes and continue to work this is all my fault I glance at the scream and I see Chase mouthing something at me I step closer he makes the shape of what looks like a M.a.p.l.e Maple? What!? Maple avenue, street,drive, what is it!? Payne comes back and he sees what Chase is doing and slams the camera down on the floor and that's the last time I see my brother

Chase's POV

I try to mouth the words to my address to Adam but I didn't get more then one word out before Payne came back "You Little!" He said Then pulled me off the table his eyes had fire in them as he looked at me then they softened and he looked away when he looked back he looked angry but not as angry as before he pushed me back on the table but he looked back at me "you know I'm not that bad of a guy" then he walked away leaving me on the table hoping Adam and Bree come soon

Bree's POV

Adam stayed Chase mouthed to him Maple that has to mean something and address I'm betting there's only one Maple named street in Mission Creek that has a warehouse of sorts and that's Maple Lane 1653 I may not be as smart as Chase but I'm not stupid I just hope we are not to late

 **So I feel bad about not updating in like...FOREVER but I guess it's just because Schools almost out and I'm cramming for these finals I know for a fact that I'm not abandoning any of my stories and that during the summer I'll be really smashing down on writing so be sure to look out for any more of my stories coming up Till Next Time 00Kennedy**

 **Oh and sorry about punctuation my tablet has been acting funny sooooo idk! I'll have to look into replacing it any way BYE**


	8. Can't be

**Hiiii...sooo I may not have updated in a while...oops..BUT before you kill me I have brought to you my fellow Lab rats fanfiction lovers A new chapter hope you like it! :)**

Guess who's POV

No..it can't be...he's...how...No..he's

 **"Hehe first I don't update in forever and now I'm making confusing sentences don't worry you will understand soon :)"**

Chase's POV

I pull as hard as I can on the restraints I can't get them undone I slam my head back on the back of the table "Ugh!" I yell in frustration. Suddenly I see Payne running in from a side door "please I'm sorry if I'm being to loud just don't hurt.." He doesn't let me finish talking he just grabs me off the table pulling me into a hug "wha!" I stutter "LET GO OF HIM!" I hear my big brother shout. "Your mine" Payne whispers in my ear not releasing me. "What do you mean?!" I ask he pulls me away so I'm looking at his face and I can't help but notice his bright hazel eyes and his dirty blond hair the same shade as mine "I thought for all these years you were dead..my..my son"

Dr Payne's POV

No..it can't be...he's...how...No..he's...my son...Chase he is my son...I knew it He Stole My Son! I can't worry about revenge now I need to see him my son...

Mr Davenport's POV

He learned the truth...he knows the truth...the truth...this can't be happening I have to explain I NEED to explain but how!? The look in Chase's eye makes my hear jump it is the perfect mixture between confusion worry fear and betrayal and I'll never get the image out of my head the overall disappointment in Chase's eye.

Chase's POV

I for a moment forget to breath my face turning red and redder what's going on "Mr Davenport?" I ask turning to him he looks scared and sad which only makes me more confused it's not true so why isn't he telling this psychopath that!? Should I play along is that his plan I look at Adam and Bree expecting them to inform me of their plan of letting Payne believe I'm his son...unless their not pretending and I really am...Oh God I think I'm gonna be sick my body starts unintentionally shaking and the room starts spinning "Chase!" I hear people yell but the edges of my vision are going dark and soon nothing but the reassurance of darkness surrounds me.

Adams POV

Chase doesn't look to good still the only sentence that can be formed at this moment in my head he doesn't look good and I should go take him away from this psychopath and take him home so I can baby him and feed him soup to make him feel better then We will play bionic brother toss and everything will be fine just fine that is until Chase passes out and that psychopath decides he's still not gonna let go of my brother and he takes chase bridal style then begins to get in a geo leaping position luckily Bree has already sorted through her thoughts on this and she super speeds to the rescue but of course I'm no help so many thoughts so many things to sort...

Bree's POV

I don't care that's it I just don't care. I don't care that this dude thinks Chase is his or not I know that I'm still his sited and I don't care what Payne has to say about it Chase is mine and I don't care so when Payne tries to get leap away with him ooooh was I mad because like I said Chase is MY brother and I don't care I super speed to Payne and grab Chase's arm the next thing I see is dark smoke surrounding us and we're gone...

 **So to make up for not updating in forever I'm going to post Another chapter tomorrow! So keep an eye out and remember to favorite and follow reviews are amazing! Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


	9. Escape?

**Hey so as promised ANOTHER CHAPTER I'm so proud of me lol alright make sure to read the ending note I need an OC and I was hoping someone would like me to base him/her off of them! More info at the bottom!**

Bree's POV

I look around and we are in some sort of cave I see Payne destructed with chase and it gives me the perfect advantage I super speed toward Chase and grab him and run far away Payne must not have noticed I tagged along man his face was priceless he was shocked and angry he won't find us though I run as far as I can until I realize I have no idea where I'm at...great I run for a few more miles and then sit down with Chase's still unconscious body my internal navigation isn't working since we are in the middle of no where I silently wish chase to wake up and use that big brain of his and thankfully my wish was answered "whoah...Bree? Where are we?!" He asks confusion written all over his face "umm I was hoping you would know I got us away from Payne though!" I say with a smile "here let me use my super intellect...Ow!" He cries grabbing his head "Chase! Are you ok!?" I ask dropping to my knees next to him "NO AHHH!" He clutches his skull and is screaming I don't know what to do so I Run

 **3 hours Later**

Chase gradually stopped screaming as I got him farther and farther from the cave sight I had to stop for "breaks" as I called them as my eyes got watery from hearing my baby brother screaming in pain I ran for hours until finally I came to a space where my navigation could do its magic! We're heading home!

Adams POV

He's still my brother I still care about him but I always knew he looked different then me and Bree. I just never guessed he was...you know!? I look at Md Davenport and he looks horrible "mr Davenport?" I ask "ye...yes Adam" he stutters slowly looking toward me "should I still care about Chase?" I ask and that's when Davenport went from sad to angry "Adam How could you ask such a question are you really asking me if your supposed to continue loving your brother after you find out horrible things about him! Let me word it this way are you going to stop loving chase just because somebody said so!" I was shocked Mr Davenport has never yelled at me before but I understand "No I'm not gonna listen to some bad guy with a cool name I'm gonna find my Chasey and I'm going to love him and we are going to play bionic brother toss for three days straight!" I yell in excitement Mr Davenport nods and turns his head back to the tablet "hey a Mr Davenport one more thing" he looks back at me and sighs "what Adam" I bite my lip and then ask "umm where's Bree?"

Payne's POV

I lost you once my son don't think your getting away that easily again I will have you back...

From the darkest corner in the cave a pair of eyes shine from the darkness...

 **Short chapter I know but I needed room to continue explaining my OC. So if your interested in being in this story just PM me telling me these three things you can make it up if you want or you can have the OC look just like you just answer these questions**

 **Name**

 **Bionic Power or powers**

 **If they are gonna have a relationship** **with another character and who**

 **What is their style**

 **What they look like**

 **Male or female**

 **And finally should they stay bad or become good!**

 **Pm me these answers and you just might be in the story! You can also answer in the comments if you want!**

 **Till next time 00Kennedy**


	10. Eyes

**Hey! So I got a TON of OC's from you guys and so I picked my top three to make the anti lab rats team so you know how in the show there's a girl and two boys well in this team it's a boy and two girls I'm SUPER excited to put all my ideas down so without further a due Here's the next chapter!**

Bree's POV

The house is right there come on a little more...UGH I collapse on the ground from pure exhaustion "Bree?" Chase whimpers out I crawl to him and I grab his arm he still holds his head and neck "what's going on!" I ask him his face shows nothing but pure pain it gives me just enough energy to grab him and throw us at the front door

 **Back at the cave**

From the darkest corner of the room a pair of eyes shine from the darkness "come!" The eyes say looking back and two more pairs of eyes appear the three figures step out of the darkness to reveal themselves. "Does everyone know the plan?" The girl on the middle says they all nod their head and look at each other menacingly the only boy looks up toward the sky "They won't know what hit them" he has spiked hair and bright hazel eyes he looks almost exactly like there target but his face is all that resembles chase Davenport. Chad, the boy, is a shapeshifter nobody knows what his real appearance is and that's fine because nobody talks to him much to say the least he is defiantly a bad boy he has the black clothes and the angry attitude but for his part in the plan he must act like the complete opposite he must act like Chase. The girl to the left of Chad has long auburn hair that hangs from a ponytail she has a black leather denim jacket that hangs halfway to her shirt which is dark gray she has black skinny jeans and her black leather combat boots she is never seen without her leather jacket on Chad thinks it makes her look tough and Lydia likes it that way Lydia is the only person who Chad doesn't wanna mess with and the same goes for her they are tough but both Chad and Lydia question the loyalties of their leader Ivy she is tough tougher then most people and she is the only person who can get both Lydia and Chad to follow orders Lydia often likes to fool around with her powers often shooting her cryo blasts at unsuspecting people as they walk the streets and Chad is just..bad he tends to on his free time to threaten the most high up figure he could think of at one point Chad had sent a letter to the president of the United states that said he was planning to spray paint the entire White House blue just because he was bored of the color white. Ivy may have the tough look about her but she didn't like the idea of hurting people she just wanted to be normal with her brother and sister but they had other plans why she was the leader was only because the way she is she looks tough way tougher then she is and her voice is tough when she talks you listen and obey but to be fair that's one of her bionic abilities she scares herself on how easily she can control people without even trying just a phrase as simple as "go away!" And they go off walking in the other direction she almost got a man killed by that he wouldn't stop walking he almost fell into the river and drowned Lydia and Chad both thought it was hilarious she wishes she had an easier power like Lydia and having super intelligence or Chad and have shapeshifting but instead she had nature and human control she hated it. "Is everyone clear with the plan!" Ivy says in her fake tough evil voice Chad chuckles and cracked his fingers "we are but are they..."

Chase's POV

Mr Davenport just about passed out when he saw us on the porch my head often sends spikes of pain shooting up my brain and I don't know how long I can remain awake everything is blurry but the next thing I remember is being laid down in the lab Mr Davenport shoving various needles and plugs into me and my neck I see Bree asleep in her capsule but she might be faking since I keep seeing her left eye peak open "M-Mr Davenport...?" I ask wearily "Chase! What is it buddy!?" He looks concerned and I can see darkness surrounding my vision "I...Is..b..Bree ok?" I ask his face looks up at Bree and he smiles "she's fine Chase worry about yourself" my vision is decreasing faster a beeping noise is heard and its beeping really fast "sorry" I say before nothing but darkness and pain is left

 **So do you like let me know and if your OC was chosen be sure to tell me if I'm portraying them correctly! Also PM me or tell me in the comments section some ideas of how they act. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter Till Next Time 00kennedy**


	11. The Beginning

**Heeeey so I have been spending A LOT of time in the rise of the guardians fanfiction section so I'm really out of the lab rats loop but here is another chapter hope you like it!**

Ivys POV

"It's working everything's set Chad!" I call he looks over his shoulder at me "you know what to do" he nods and Lydia and Chad walk out toward the car Payne following close behind I grab a brush and pull my long blonde hair in a ponytail I look at the clothes and realize they don't look normal and natural like this mission must seem Chad is dressed in his character and Lydia is dressed to fight but I need to dress to infiltrate so I put on an outfit I wouldn't normally wear combat boots leggings and a pink and black dress with a denim jacket I look unrecognizable I pull my hair down and walk outside Lydia is dressed again in her signature all black and leather her pale skin matching the leather and her personality perfectly Chad looks as he should in character red and blue plaid jacket un buttoned with a blue polo underneath black pants and high tops he stays here till my signal and Lydia will stay in the shadows but close in order for her to pull of her job and I will put my self in a trust worthy position then have my siblings destroy it.

Lydia's POV

Something is defiantly wrong with Ivy she isn't in the mission she walks out and she is unrecognizable I look at Chad and he looks like he is suppressing a chuckle he doesn't say anything though knowing better...but I don't "Wow look at what the cat dragged in!" I holler at her she looks up from her daze and glares at me "do you have a problem with Mr Payne's mission idea" she says coldly I smirk and say "only the part where he put you as the actor for the cute defenses harmless girl to infiltrate and destroy the Davenports" she looks at me with pure rage and I almost shrink back taking back what I said...Almost instead I smirk and turn to Chad he looks shocked at what I said then says after clearing his throat "I really don't care what you two are fighting about but I will say one thing and that playing this dude is gonna be harder then I thought" I laugh and ask "why?" He looks at me like I'm crazy for not knowing immediately "I will have to stay in his _happy_ and _cheerful_ mood 24/7!" He spits out the words happy and cheerful like they are poison in his mouth I raise my eyebrows and turn back to the front we see Mr Payne coming and we all face perfectly forward and don't move an inch "are you three ready?" He asks looking at Ivy "perfectly" she states her eyes locking with his

Chase's POV

Darkness is all I see nothingness is all I feel and I'm sure that I'm dead man I wish I was then maybe this pain would go away...WIAT pain yes! Pain I'm waking up I never before thought that I would be excited to feel pain! My eyes slut open to see Bree and Adam sleeping beside me and Mr Davenport typing madly on the cyber desk "umm Mr Davenport?" I ask "CHASE!" He shouts running to me Adam and Bree awaken and squeeze closer OHMYGOSHCHASEAREYOUOK!? Bree shouts using her super speed unintentionally "Bree I'm fine!" Adam punches my shoulder and I shout in pain "what was that for!" I yell looking at him like he's a mad man "that was for scaring the marshmallows out of me!" He says then hugs me I yawn and mr Davenport perks up "Alright guys how about you guys get ready for bed since you have school tomorrow I heard from Perry that there is going to be a new student attending and she's making you three take her around" another spike of pain shoots up my head but I don't react being sure Mr Davenport doesn't see so he doesn't keep me from school "who is she?" I ask "her name is Ivy..."

 **So I have finally updated YES! Lol well Not much else to say except Till next Time 00Kennedy**


	12. Friends?

**Hi I'm just gonna say it right now I suck at updating...but here's a chapter!**

Chads POV

Wait for the signal go in destroy, wait for the signal go in destroy, wait for the- WIAT is that a dingo!? Holy crap! It is. Huh? it's a dingo suit? Wow this school is weird oops! Someone's coming! Ok ok ok...Wait for the signal go in an D.. OMG I'm bored! I step out of the closet again and see Ivy walking into the school her hair bouncing with her straight hair with curls at the bottom she notices me instantly and scowls so I mess with her by sticking my other foot out and she FREAKS she points at the closet angrily I laugh but before I can do anything else she looks me dead in the eye, uh oh she's gonna use her! ~ _turn back into the closet~_ I turn and head back into the closet I sharp shift into my desired form and grin evilly WIAT for the signal go in destroy, wait for the signal go in destroy, wait for the signal

Go in

Destroy...

Chase's POV

My chip feels like it's on fire! I have no idea what's wrong with me! Someone taps me on the shoulder I quickly spin on my heals seeming to startle the person "Ah!" She shouts falling backwards "I'm so sorry!" I say helping her up ""Are you Chase Davenport?" She asks looking at a piece of paper in her hands "the one and only" I say smiling "oh Great! I'm Ivy your showing me around right!?" "Defiantly! Let's get started" I show Ivy the cafeteria the classrooms and where all the hallways lead we have a really fun time she laughed at my cheesy jokes and we get along REALLY well! we looked at her schedule and turns out her and her sister Lydia are in 4 of my classes we meet up with Lydia and she has already met Bree and they seem to be getting along "I know right!" Bree exclaims when she sees me they stop talking and Lydia sticks her hand out "hey" she says simply Lydia must be one tough chic she has all black on and seems covered in the inky color. other then black leather she has her auburn hair that's up in a messy bun she cracks a smile and says "sorry I'm not one for introductions" I shake her hand and smile "that's ok I was just showing your sister around has Bree shown you where your classes are?" She nods and the bell rings "looks like it's time for class see you at second period!" Ivy says she waves sweetly and I wave back smiling "see you then" I yell back "Aww Gross!" Bree yells "what?" I ask confused "oh come on! _See you then!_ " She mocks in a deep voice "I still don't understand!" She smacks her forehead "Do I have to spell it out for you! You Like Her!" I take a step back and put my hands in the air "No I Don't. I say back the bell rings again and I head down the hall Bree is just being weird, oh I should invite Ivy to sit with us at lunch and- wait maybe I am acting weird "Ouch!" I clasp my hand to the back of my neck "what the?"

Mr Davenports POV

Chase hasn't talked to me since last night I think he's taking what Payne said to heart I hope he doesn't hate me oh god he hates me I'll never get to take him to Davenport Industry like he wanted he won't help me with _The Call_ ever again and now I don't know what to think suddenly Chase comes walking into the house but he's wearing a different outfit and he's acting...different "Hey!...Dad?" He asks Woah did he just call me dad? Don't cry! don't cry! Ok wait! "Why aren't you at school?" He looks around nervously then says "umm Trent shoved me in my locker" I look at him skeptically "really... And uh what about that girl you were supposed to show around?" He shuffles under his feet in an attempt to lessen the awkwardness "I showed her around in the morning but Bree said she will take her around the rest of the day" I nod "ok so how about I take you to Davenport industry!" I say remembering how he said he wanted to before the whole Payne thing "actually I was hoping we could work on some of your weaponry today you know the super powerful ones that Leo isn't aloud near" he says while smiling mischievously "oh well I guess so let's go" he doesn't run ahead like he normally would do instead follows closely behind me "uhh Chase? Why are you following me to the bathroom?" He jumps back about five feet his face bright red "Oh! I knew that! Just...uh..Testing you!" He rubs his neck and backs away slowly "I'll wait for you out here dad!" His voice changes twice during that last sentence and I nod before heading back to the bathroom something is off about him and I think I know what I turn on a emergency tablet I have hidden in there don't judge me I'm a billionaire! and track Adam Bree and Chase's chip. not surprisingly chase my chase is at school. So who is here with me...

Chads POV

There is a lot of different weaponry in here while Davendork is in the little boys room I decided to have a looksy around to try and find that weapon room since chase probably would know where it is. A cosmic blaster 1320! Holy crap! I always wanted one of those! Do you think Mr Payne would notice if I just sent chase back as me so I could stay here with the beautiful machinery? Probably what was it I needed to find again? Oh yeah the egg scrambiler thingy or what did he call it Neuroscrambiler! "Hey!" I turn quickly on my heel "hey Davendork! Uh I mean dad?" I can tell he has figured out I'm not chase "who are you?" He asks "it would be pretty stupid of me to tell you wouldn't it?" I snap back at him he goes to shoot some laser at me when I grab that cosmic blaster 1320 and fuse it with my arm I let my green eyes shine through my fake hazel ones that match Chase's and point the cosmic blast ear at Mr Davendork he drops his weapon, smart move, and puts his hands up "where is the Neuroscrambiler!?" I demand "what!?...why do you want with that!?" Be looks around terror in his eyes I let the device squeal as it starts to life and loads "I'm not going to ask you again Davendork"

Chase's POV

Ivy and I have been hanging out all day she's funny smart and really strong she cracks really funny jokes and puns and she is really quick when it comes to comebacks. I really do enjoy talking to her! We had lunch together and some guys were hitting on her and that's when I realized where I'm a 3 she's a whole 10 on the hot scale! And yet she's hanging out with me, ME! There's no way this makes since in any logic but no matter how hard I try to think about Ivy and how awesome she is and how happy I am with her I just can't get Payne out of my head I mean is he really my real father mr Davenport never talked to me about what happened when we came home but then again I was so exhausted from the mission and the Mr Davenport not trusting me thing to actually stay awake any longer than an hour tops but I wish we could have at least tried to talk about this and..Ivy interrupts my thoughts by snapping her fingers in my face "Hey!..are you ok?...is it about that guy? Because I totally don't like him! Besides he's not my type..but seriously are you ok?" I blush at the fact she knew I wasn't ok and that she wanted to reassure me that she wasn't into that guy and that he wasn't her type which got me wondering what was her type...am I her type!? we talked and laughed throughout the rest of lunch completely ignoring our siblings every now and then my chip burns me and I flinch but nobody notices I think? But then I realized she is the is thing that I think about other than Dr Payne and my weird chip...is...is this... _love!?_

Ivy's POV

I can't do this...I can't...the Davenports have all been so...Amazing! Is this what a real _family_ is like? Adam teases Chase but in an almost loving way like only a sibling could and Bree and chase work together really well speed and smarts go together pretty well and I know from all the stories chase tells me that he and Leo are definitely a power team they'd or so well together nobody not even the school bully Trent messes with them anymore...oops never mind While chase talked and got our books for math from our lockers Trent knocked Chase's head into his locker Trent laughed wickedly and walks toward me "what's a foxy lady like you doing with some loser like him" he says indicating Chase. Chase looks at the ground obviously embarrassed and now self conscious about me hanging out with him and suddenly I felt like I had to stick up for him "well obviously as you have pointed out I am a lady and I hang out with him because if I hung out with you I would be as embarrassed as you should be right now!" I say and give him a smirk "you don't know what you just signed up for!" He yells then lunges toward me

Here is where I like to admit my bionic powers changed everything

Out of instinct trained into my head by Dr Payne himself I use my worst ability ~ _Stop~_ I say he does and takes a step back waiting for more instructions I bite back tears it doesn't just make me feel bad using this power It...Hurts it hurts a lot like a bus running over my skull over and over but I continue with what Mr Payne has always made me do in these situations ~ _Back up and NEVER Come near me again~_ Trent obeys and soon enough he's gone oh no..."Chase" I say and turn he is standing still shocked "omg" ok ok CALM DOWN IVY you have one more trick up your sleeve play innocent "Please forget you saw that! Uhhh I am a uhh Magician..yeah magic and stuff...your not buying this are you?" Come on take the bait...Take The Bait! "Your secret is safe with me!" He says and nods then he smiles "actually this is perfect!" I pretend to look confused "wait...are you?" He nods excitedly "Bionic! YES just like you I'm so glad your on our side for once!" He didn't just take the bait he swallowed that thing whole! Ok don't get ahead of yourself keep playing dumb "what do you mean our? There's more of us!?" He is head could be a bobble head at this point "Yes! My siblings! Oh crap we should probably stop talking about this at school meet me here after school ok!?" I nod excitedly but not for the same reason as him I'm perfectly situated in his line of innocence I'm considered a friend...maybe more then a friend...

 **So if your like me than you will probably skip this authors note BUT if you guys have noticed I used the number 1320 and I did that for a reason! It's my favorite number and I will give imaginary cookies to whoever can figure out what the number 1320 is so cool for a hint (I like street racing and cars) so yeah be sure to fav follow and comment! And till next time 00Kennedy**


End file.
